


The Doctor's Carnation

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Class-D, Death, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Plague Docter, Protectice SCP, Protectiveness, Young Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: Shadow was a D-class in the S.C.P foundation. She was young and fairly accused which landed her here. After just surviving her last test Shadow was thrown into the containment cell of 049. Traumatized and broken Shadow accepted her death, but the Docter felt something about her was different.





	1. Hello There

Shadow sat in her cell curled up as she attempted to become one with the wall. She had just gone into a test with two other D class personnel and where she witnessed their insides outside of them. 

Shadow was still very young, she was framed for her crime, but of course, no one believed her. Her fragile mind was shattered as she watched those men have their organs squeezed from there bodies, she was the only one who lived.

She jumped and yelped when she heard the door open. Two armed guards entered the room and pulled her from the corner. She was crying and hyperventilating as they put her in chains, she had just come back from evaluations moments ago, why were they throwing her into another one. 

Shadow couldn't bring herself to walk so the men just dragged her to the location. They went in an elevator and down some tunnels before they finally stopped. A doctor stood there with a few others, it was evident they felt bad for the young girl.

"Alright D-9825 all you need to do is listen to him and do what he says. You're free to resist him but we advise you not to."

Shadows sobbed harder.

"Please...no..."

Some of the doctors turned away as they struggled with the sight. They opened the door and shoved her in after removing the shackles. Shadow looked around nervously, trying to figure out what was about to happen to her. 

The room looked like a doctors office, a twin-sized bed rest against the wall, two surgery tables, counters full of medical supplies, and spotlights in strategic areas. At one end of the room, a dark figure was sitting in a chair. The room smelled of blood and disinfectant.

The man stood and Shadow could see he was wearing a cloak. She shifted nervously as the man began to advance towards her. As he grew close Shadow could see he had on a traditional plague doctor mask and coat. Shadow was whimpering and shrinking back, tears falling hard as he was only a few feet from her now.

"Hello there child, what are you doing in my room?"

His voice was soft and wispy, a deep echo seeming to follow. Shadow tried to calm her breathing to respond to the man.

"I-I don't know, they just put me in here."

She voice was small and shaky, hiccuping a bit from her tears.


	2. Mine Now

The doctor looked at her and noticed the orange suit she wore, signaling she was D class.

"I can assume they have given you to me to receive surgery, but...one moment."

He paused and then walked over to one of the cabinets. Shadow was barely supporting her legs as she shook and cried. She was so scared and so tired, she just wanted this to be quick.

"P-please, if you're going to kill me then just do it. Please don't prolong it, I can't handle what this."

The doctor paused, then turned back to Shadow and walked over. Shadow couldn't handle it anymore and collapsed to her knees, falling back to sit in a W. the Doctor walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"You do not hold the pestilence in you so I have no need to use my gift. But,"

He took her face in his hands and turned her to look at him, wiping her tears away with his leather glove.

"You seem to be suffering from something else, I sense something within you. I know not what it is but it does not seem bad."

Shadow involuntarily leaned into the touch, she had been starved of physical contact for years now.

"I am the plague doctor, but the men here refer to me as 049. What is your name young one, not your number, but name please."

Shadow felt a strange sense of calm as the man held her cheek, her tears still falling full force.

"I-I'm Shadow."

He let out a hum of acknowledgment and began to run his other hand through her hair.

"Well Shadow, I must tell you. My cure is administered threw touch from my hand, but with these gloves you are safe. So allow me to ease your mind, you are too young to be wishing for death."

Shadow was shaking, for the first time in years she felt ok, she felt cared for, like she was something that mattered. Without thought, she dove into the man's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her head pressed into the crook of his neck as her tears were renewed.

"Thank you! Thank you! I haven't felt love or care in so long. Thank you, sir, thank you!"

Her tears were rushing hard and her breath was hiccuping and hitching. 049 was frozen for a moment but soon wrapped his arms around her incredibly slim waist. He held her for some time, rocking back and forth while rubbing his hand up and down her back. 

Soon her tears died down and she was taking slow wheezing breaths. She was in his lap now curled up against his chest, his arms wrapped around her entire thin frame. She had no idea how long she had been in here with him and she honestly didn't care.

"Shadow, you seem very tired. Would you like to rest in my bed for a bit."

Shadow nodded, feeling the full hit of her exhaustion. Gently he picked her up and walked over to the bed against the wall. He lay her down and pulled the blanket over her, undoing two buttons on her shirt to help her breath. 

Shadow had not felt a bed so soft and warm in so long, she curled up and hummed in joy. She heard the man chuckle, he couldn't help it, she was just so cute. It didn't take long for Shadow to drift off, especially when 049 began to hum a soft tune.


	3. Let's Make A Deal

Shadow awoke to the sound of yelling. Still groggy, Shadow tried to listen to the voices around her.

"049 we will take D-9825 if you can not experiment on her."

"I know what you are saying doctor, but as I said, I can not let you do that. And her name is Shadow."

"What are you talking about 049, why are you refusing to cooperate."

"While she does not have the pestilence there is something within her I do not recognize. It makes me feel happy, and it makes me sad when she is distressed. So I am not willing to let you take her to suffer more. "

"You're more talkative than usual, but that doesn't matter. If you won't let her out willingly we will retrieve her by force."

"That would not be wise doctor. If you try to remove her from my care I will be forced to use my cure in a way I'm not fond of."

049 and one of the doctors were arguing through the intercom. It seems they wanted to take her out and to a new test. Shadow didn't want that, she liked it here. 049 was nice and cared about her. 

Shadow felt her tears well up again and it seemed that 049 could sense it. He turned and looked to the shaking girl, rushing to her side. He placed a hand on her side and rub it gently.

"Do not fret dear Shadow, I will not let them take you. I still need to understand what you have, I will keep you under my care."

Shadow sat up and reached for him, silently asking him to step closer. He obliged and she rested her head to his chest, no heartbeat resonated in her ear.

"049, how about we make a deal."

He paused his movements, causing Shadow to wine.

"And what would that deal be?"

"We will let her remain in your cell, but you will need to allow us to enter without worry of you trying anything. We need to enter to give her food and things. She will need to leave to have checkups from us to keep proper medical records. And you are to never experiment on her if you change your mind. Do you agree to the terms of this deal?"

"I will agree if you give me some new clothes for her, and something I may use to provide entertainment."

"Alright that can be done, then I will leave you be. A guard will be around to give you a dress for her."

With that, the speaker clicked and they were alone again.

"Yay! Thank you so much, sir!"

049 chuckled as she jumped on him, her joy filled him with warmth.


	4. Do Not Touch His Flower

After some time a guard opened the door and entered with a black dress. After he left 049 helped her out of her jumpsuit before pulling the simple little sundress on. The dress was cut quite low so her number tattoo was visible, this upset the doctor. He would need to find a way to remove it later. 

Shadow was so happy to be out of that awful jumpsuit and had bounced around the room for a bit. Now 049 was sitting against the wall cross-legged with Shadow sat in his lap. He had his arms around her waist and she was leaning against his chest, her hands on top of his. He was rocking side to side while he hummed a tune once more, Shadow mouthing the words to the song.

The next morning a guard entered the room holding a plate of food which he placed on the table. After he left 049 gently work the small girl curled against his chest, though he really didn't want to. 

049 didn't need to sleep and would normally spend the night pacing or organizing, restless as always. But Shadow struggled with insomnia and nightmares, so he held her and hummed to lull her to sleep. She looked so cute and peaceful asleep and he couldn't stop watching her gentle expression.

After Shadow ate they started playing some games. They were in the middle of a round of charades where 049 was trying to guess circus elephant when they heard the door click. The metal slides away to reveal a broad man in chains who was quickly pushed in. He began to shout at the doctors.

"Let me out of here you fucker!"

His gruff angry voice made Shadow jump. Shadow had always been scared of shouting, it always leads to her getting hurt. Instinctively Shadow pushed close to 049, who in turn placed a hand on her shoulder. The shouting man stopped and turned to look at the two others in the room.

"I'm not going down without a fight!"

He then charged at then screaming in rage. 049 clammy stepped out of the way but Shadow was frozen in fear. The man ran into her head-on and sent her flying into the wall, she hit it with a defining thud and fell limp on the floor. 

049 was filled with an unknown bubbling rage he had never felt before. Ripping off his left glove he, for the first time ever, ran. He ran full sprint at the man and grabbed his neck in a crushing grip.

"You will regret your hostility, now let me cure you."

The man fell limp to the floor a panting figure above him. Reapplying his glove he ran to check on Shadow. He felt her pulse, she was alive. He sighed in relief, picking her up and placing her on the bed. 

He then turned his attention to the unconscious man on the ground. He dragged him over to his surgical table and tossed him onto it. Taking a scalpel from his bag the doctor let out a sinister chuckle.

"You are far too sick to be cured, instead let me show you what happens when you cross me."


	5. Containment Breach

Shadow woke up with a splitting headache. Groaning, she sat up rubbing the fuzz from her eyes as she looked around. The first thing she noticed was the mangled corpse on the metal table in the corner. Leaning against the adjacent counter was 049, gripping it with shaking hands. 

Shadow could feel how angry he was, she was a little scared. Getting up on wobbling legs Shadow slowly walked over to him. Without hesitation, Shadow wrapped her arms around his waist and held tight. She felt him flinch and grunt as he turned to see who touched him.

"Please, calm down, anger scares me."

Instantly 049 relaxed into the hold as he saw it was her. All the anger and stress fell from his body as he looked at his dear friend. That's when it hit him, he finally knew what he was sensing in her. She had a power of calm and peace fused within her soul. She was a ball of light bringing relief where ever she went. He wrapped his arms around the small girl and held her close.

"I'm sorry my Carnation."

Shadow looked up at him in confusion.

"Carnation?"

"Yes, you see Carnation petals can be brewed to make excellent tea to reduce anxiety, agitation, stress, and fatigue. You are a wave of calm and serenity for me so you're like my medical Carnation."

Shadow giggled and snuggled closer to the doctor who smiled fondly beneath his mask.

The two were snuggled close sleeping when the blaring sirens began. Shadow was ripped from her sleep, a scream tearing from her throat. Her scream woke 049 who instinctively pulled Shadow close to comfort her.

"Mister, what's going on!"

049 could feel her begin to hyperventilate.

"I'm not quite sure Carnation."

Just then the door opened and the frantic sounds of running and shouting filtered into the room. That was all it took for 049 it figure out what was wrong. He tightened his hold on Shadows waist.

"It's a containment breach."

"Containment breach?"

Shadow's voice was small and quivered from fear.

"Yes, something went wrong and now where are all unsupervised, we can escape, stay close Carnation."

Shadow nodded and held his right arm tightly as they stood up. 049 taking the lead as they began to run out the room. 049 never ran before Shadow but she gave him a purpose. He wanted to keep her safe, away from this danger, this death. 

He wanted to protect her, care for her, give her a life. They talked before and knew this was not love, it was a need to protect, and protect he will.


	6. Team Up

They ran for some time when they encountered some armed men trying to contain the breach. The image of Shadow hitting the wall knocked out flashed in 049's mind. He was a doctor, he took an oath to do no harm, he was to heal not hurt. But he had a new purpose, he had someone to protect. 

Pushing Shadow far back, he ripped off his left glove and lunged at the men. No one had seen 049 move quickly so they had no time to react as he griped there necks and pushed his cure into them, he overdosed all of them in seconds. Keeping his now free hand in mind he ran with Shadow close by, overdosing anyone in their path.

Soon they made it to the ground floor where it was chaos. 049 knew he was not going to be able to protect Shadow from so many people. He could feel her shaking violently from fear, and he began to panic. Looking around he saw 106 faze through the wall and 096 crying in the corner. 

Despite the foundations attempts the SCP's away from one another they had their ways of talking. 049 was good friends with many of the others in containment, even 682, though he'd never admit it. Using his connection with 035 he called out to them through their minds.

"Guy, please help me protect my Carnation!"

106 froze and looked over to the doctor before sinking into the floor. 096 wasted no time in walking over to the two, still covering his face. While the others didn't care for the humans they understood how much this one meant to 049. 

He had threatened to overdose them if they dare hurt her so they wouldn't think of it. 096 sat in front of the two and faced the men, threatening them to try and advance. 049 had shoved his glove back on and was now curled over Shadow trying to calm her.

They sat in this standoff for a few minutes till a sickening crack resonated through the air. Everyone turned to see who made the noise and froze wide-eyed when they saw. Out of nowhere stood 173, a body at his feet. They all kept their eyes on him till there was a scream. They all looked to see 106 crawl from the floor, a helmet left from the taken man. 

More cracks sound as 173 moved having no one looking at him. They turned to stop him when a third sound filled the air. Loud screaming spread through the air, and without thinking, the men look. 

Someone had looked at 096 and now they all had seen his face. In seconds all the men were reduced to a pile of flesh on the floor. Only when it was safe did 049 pull away from Shadow, still holding her shaking form.

"Thank you all for the help, would you be willing to guard us in our escape?"

He didn't need to ask, they already planned on it. 049 had talked of his desire to get Shadow out of the facility. The others may not understand his extreme care for the girl, but they could feel her power. She filled them with calm and pace, they were going to make sure they made it out alive. 

With 106 scouting ahead, 096 in back, and 173 in front the group made their way to the exit. 096's cries keeping most away and 173 killing the ones who stayed, they made fast progress to the exit.


	7. Showdown

They only met hard resistance when they broke through the door. Just outside the entrance were hundreds of armed men. Instantly they were bombarded with bullets and Shadow got hit in the shoulder before 049 could shield her. 

The three were quickly overwhelmed with gunfire and unable to move due to their nature. 049 felt the bullets shred his back as he protected Shadow, her screams from pain and fear becoming too much. 049 was certain they lost, his Carnation was doomed, he was doomed. He was strong but not even he could survive this many bullets, 096 was half bone as he sat unable to move.

Suddenly an ear-shattering roar swept the air as a wall crumbled to nothing. The massive form of 682 charged from the hole and rushed to the small group.

"Sup fuckers, back up is here!"

682 ran and stopped with a leg in front of 049 and Shadow to protect them. Roaring again as he began to whip his tail and bite helicopters from the air. 106 rose from the ground beside the battered doctor, having arrived with help at just the right time, and placed a necklace onto his neck.

"The pendant will heal you, but take it off after your heald or you'll turn to mush."

He then walked over and crochet in front of Shadow, placing a red pill on the ground.

"This is for you, it will heal all your wounds."

He waited as 049 picked up the pill and handed it to Shadow, who took it with a shaky hand. Nearly choking the first try but got it the second time, they watched as the gash on her shoulder disappeared. Not only that but they watched her tattoos fade from her body as well. With them taken care of 106 left to help in the fight. 

All around them were SCP's that would normally be trying to kill each other now working as one to save his precise Carnation. 049 flinched and shot up as he felt something brush his shoulder. Before him stood the strange cat-like creature known as 860-2, its glowing eyes fixed on him. It walked over and crouched down, eyes still locked with 049.

"Do you want us to get on your back?"

It nodded and gave a sound in response, 049 nodded back. Carefully he picked Shadow up in his arms before placing her on the things back. He jumped on next and wrapped one arm around Shadow, the other gripping the beats fur. 860-2 stood up and began to sprint into the middle of the fight. Shadow screamed and 049 was about to jump off till they were surrounded by something golden yellow. 

It took a moment for 049 to realize what it was. A swarm of 553 had encased them in a protective dome. As 860-2 ran the people moved out of the way to avoid the sharp wings of the butterfly swarm. They could still see through the moving gaps of the swarm, dozens of SCP's fighting as one. 

049 was a friend to all of them, he kept them healthy with his medical advice, made them calm with his gentle voice, and he had a wonderful sense of humor. They owned him so much, they were going to do all they could to give him the one thing he wanted.


	8. Freedom

After who knows how long 860-2 finale stopped, 553 had left some time ago so it was just them. 049 took Shadow in his arms and slipped off 860-2 when it crouched down. He set Shadow on the ground and ran a hand through its mane to say thank you. 

He looked around, they were in a large clearing in a forest. In the corner of his eye he saw 106 come from the floor, 049 walked to him while removing the pendant from his neck.

"Thank you all for fighting so hard to help us escape, will the others join us soon?"

049 handed him the pendant, smiling beneath his mask. But it dropped as he saw 106 eternal smile actually drop a bit.

"I am afraid none of us will be joining you."

049 moved to speak but 06 raised a hand to stop him.

"You see we already know those foundation bastards are going to hunt us if we all escape. They will send all they have to find us. So we all agreed to work together to free you and your little friend. You have always helped us, and you now have a purpose to run. We know you won't cause a fuss since you don't want to lose your flower. We all wish you luck and joy in your life."

049 was too stunned to speak, he couldn't understand. This didn't seem like any of their personalities, to give everything for one, and him of all things. But if they truly gave everything for his escape, he really meant something to them. Shadow cleared her throat to get there attention.

"But isn't 049 a dangerous SCP, won't they search for him?"

106 smiled at the small girl.

"We planned for that, we had 1146 make a replica of him that is shredded with bullets, they will believe he was killed in the fight and you two will be safe. Since no one else knows Shadow exists we didn't have to worry about her."

They were both crying now, wishing they could hug the man but knowing they can't. 049 continued to spill thanks as he finally comprehended his freedom.


	9. A New Life

"Oh, one more thing."

106 reached into his pocket dimension and pulled out a styrofoam cup.

"Shadow, can you please drink this?"

Carefully he handed the cup to the girl, it held a glowing golden liquid that radiated warmth. Shadow drank the cup without another thought, trusting 106. 

Suddenly she was filled with a searing warmth, her body feeling like it was going numb. As quick as it came it disappeared and she was left with flushed cheeks and a golden glow emanating from her chest.

"What the hell did you just give her!"

049 had a hint of fear as he watched the glow fade from Shadow's chest.

"Don't worry doc, she won't die the opposite in fact."

"What?"

"Well Shadow is human and so she would age and die. We didn't pull all this just to have it not last. So we got a cup of immortality from 294 so she can live forever."

049 was stunned once again but he was snapped out of it when Shadow threw her arms around him.

"Yay I get to be with you forever!"

049 wrapped his arms around her and held her close, his joy fueled by her calming aura. 106 let out a chuckle at the sweet seen. They said goodbye one last time before 106 pulled 860-2 into his pocket dimension and sunk into the floor, leaving the two on their own. The two sat and held each other for some time before getting to work.

It took them two days but with the help of 049's medical bag full of tools the two of them had built a house. They furnished it and soon it was a cozy little cabin with a bedroom, living room, kitchen, and an art room. 

While building the house they discovered Shadow had a real knack for art. Using this talent Shadow painted some wonderful art and sold it for a bit of money. With that, they bought some seeds, appliances, a loom, art supplies, and a few other things.

Shadow began to grow a garden to give them the fruits and vegetables. She didn't need to eat anymore but she still wanted to so she stuck to fruits and other plants. 049 found he loved to weave and sew after Shadow bought the loom to make canvases. They bought a spinning wheel and a sheep who they named Nona. Shadow would go and get the things they needed since she looked human.

After a month Shadow had scraped together some technology parts and configured a radar. With the transmission, she tapped into the frequency 035 used to telepathically talk. Reconnected they could check in with the rest of the SCP's. After they were mentally connected she destroyed the radar to not get tracked. 

They were right and everyone got recaptured, of course, they didn't go down without a fight. There plan worked and 049 was now considered terminated, there were truly free. This was exactly what 049 had dreamed of, to live safely and peacefully with his dear Carnation.


End file.
